


Bits-and-bobs from Will and Archie's Lockdown

by DiamondDept



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: AU, Coronavirus Related Fic, Friendship, Jockstraps, Multi, Nudity, Partial Nudity, Underwear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26180212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondDept/pseuds/DiamondDept
Summary: Spin off from my Outbreak Lockdown Fic. A look into various things from Will and Archie's lockdown answering very important questions such as: Why does Will end up painting Archie's nails, Who bought a hot tub off Amazon on the hottest day of the year and which ED Consultant's picture is on the dart board Archie brought back from Sudan. Lots of Humor, Everyday Life and Friendship
Relationships: Will Noble & Archie Hudson
Kudos: 6





	Bits-and-bobs from Will and Archie's Lockdown

**Author's Note:**

> Spin-off fic from Will and Archie's chapter of Outbreak Lockdown.
> 
> Canon compliant for all of Casualty S34 but all the episodes set prior to lockdown.
> 
> Changes: Will is bi, Archie is gay. Archie came back from Sudan during lockdown and moved into Will's house. I've changed the ending of the S34 E42 in this AU. Will and Connie had sex and a (brief) affair but she still lockdowned with Jacob

1 - Archie might insist they go halves on the food shopping but she won’t move on making Will pay for all the alcohol. It’s less because she doesn’t have a job but because Will drinks it all.

2 - Will did forget to tell his new housemate about his bad habits which is why Archie got a bit of a shock when she came home from her run to discover Will working out in his jockstrap.

3 - Archie almost collapsed in laughter when she discovered Will’s workout attire of choice but he argued that his jockstrap does the job.

4 - Will finds it incredibly awkward when he discovers that Archie has a dartboard with a picture of Connie Beauchamp’s face on it, covered in holes. Which is how, without even consuming alcohol, Will confesses to Archie about his affair with the ED’s Clinical Lead.

5 - Archie is definitely not a petty housemate which is why she definitely doesn’t turn off the hot water while her housemate is in the shower.

6 - Will gets addicted to Suits on Netflix after Archie leaves an episode on the TV when she decides to take an early night.

7 -Archie stops complaining about Will wondering around the house in his incredibly tight underwear during the day because he just ignores her.

8 - Will has no idea why Archie insists on him helping her repaint the ‘accent’ wall on her room when she could have easily done it herself.

9 - Archie definitely doesn’t feels proud of her housemate when taking his body transformation ‘after’ to go on his Instagram.

10 - Will is sick of Archie coming into his room and opening the blinds to wake him up in the morning so decides he going to sleep naked on top of the covers on night so that Archie will stop coming into his room in the morning again without asking.

11 - After walking into Will’s room one morning and getting the shock of her life, Archie insists on Will making a Tik Tok with her for the ED group chat as payback.

12 - Will is slowly loosing his mind because he hasn’t had sex for months and therefore rants at Archie while drunk one Saturday night.

12 - Archie insists on buying garden furniture so that people can come over as lockdown is eased.

13 - On the hottest week of the year Will relents and orders deckchairs, sun loungers and a hot tub only to realise that neither him or Archie have any swimwear.

15 - Archie enquires why exactly Will did acquire his disgusting sofa and mis-matched chairs from.

16 - Will informs his housemate that they were in the house when he moved in, leftover from the last tenants.

17 - Archie tells Will that because she is moving in long term, she wants the house to look acceptable and that’s how they spent 4 hours on Ikea choosing a new matching 5 piece velvet lounge set which he definitely pays for.

18 - As soon as the change in restrictions is announced at a Downing Street Briefing, Will makes arrangements to go and see Ethan who had been shielding. He then takes great pleasure in “suggesting” to Archie that she gets a job as her return to Sudan has been postponed a year.

19 - Archie laughs her friend out of the room with that suggestion, all the while internally admitting that she will need something to do for the next year

20 - Will decides that he likes having a housemate, so long as they are splitting the bills


End file.
